Hope Reborn
by Nyx Necro
Summary: Irene is known as the Scarlet Despair but will she ever believe that there is hope for anything or for herself! Enjoy!
1. Memories

' _What am I? How come I'm the only one with magic? How come Mother and Father don't love me?'_

 _A young girl about 11 years old with scarlet hair that was put into two long braids was sitting alone under a tree._

 _As she sat alone under the tree she had a book with her and was reading it but soon stopped reading when she heard her name being called._

" _Big Sister!"_

 _The girl blinked then looked behind her to see a little girl about 9 running her way. Just like her the younger girl had scarlet hair but it hung to her neck._

" _Erza? What are you doing out here?"_

 _Erza smiled at her._

" _I was looking for you."_

" _What for?"_

" _So you could read to me again. I love it when you read to me."_

" _But Mother reads to you."_

 _Erza sat next to her._

" _But I like your stories better."_

" _I don't know."_

 _Erza put on her puppy face._

" _Please, I want to hear about the fairy queen again."_

" _The Titania?"_

" _Yeah!"_

 _Erza's sister nodded then opened the book and began to read with Erza leaning on her as she read to her._

 _After reading the first chapter both girls heard their mother calling them._

" _Irene! Erza! It's time to come in."_

 _Erza pouted._

" _I don't want to go inside. Irene, can't we just stay out just a little longer? Just until the sunset."_

 _Irene smiled at her sister._

" _Maybe tomorrow. I don't want Mother to be angry."_

 _Erza looked away then Irene stood up._

" _Race you. Winner gets to eat the last of the strawberries after dinner."_

 _That seemed to get Erza to her feet then they both ran. Irene being the nice big sister let her little sister win._

 _That night after dinner Erza was put to bed by her sister while their parents spoke privately in a different room._

 _As Irene was putting Erza to bed Erza smiled brightly up at her._

" _Irene, we're friends right?"_

 _Irene smiled at her._

" _Yes."_

" _We'll always be together right?"_

 _Irene just smiled at her._

" _Yes we will."_

" _Even when we're older?"_

" _Yes Erza, even when we're older."_

 _Erza smiled at her then soon she was asleep then Irene left to her room to go to bed._

 _For Irene, she only loved her little sister. Her parents had been very distant to her ever since they found out that she could use magic. They treated her like an outcast but the only reason why they allowed her to stay in their home was because Erza was so close to her. It was like in order for the small family to be at peace was if Erza was with her older sister._

 _They lived in a very peaceful village called Rosemary. As far as Irene new, no one else used magic there but Irene was very careful not to show her magic to anyone out of fear of what would happen._

 _Irene was woken up when she heard footsteps coming to her room. She sat up only to see her parents enter._

" _Mother, Father, is something wrong?"_

 _Her father looked at her with a hint of anger._

" _You're going to take part in the war."_

 _Irene was scared._

" _But I don't know how to fight."_

" _You can use magic. That's all you need and I refuse to have a wizard for a daughter."_

 _With that a stranger took Irene then left. For Irene she was beyond terrified and didn't want to take part in the war and leave her little sister alone._

 _At the war front Irene was only able to use her magic to heal and very little enchantment for defense but she was soon overwhelmed and was defeated by the enemy._

 _She was taken captive and was tortured. One of the captures had left a scar on her stomach and Irene had lost control only to kill them and when she was herself again she was confronted by the Black Wizard himself, Zeref._

 _Zeref had told Irene that she had a huge potential to be trained under him. He told her that it was very rare for someone to be able to use Enchantment magic naturally. Irene wasn't sure what to think but she was too afraid to learn. By then she wanted nothing to do with magic, all she wanted was to go back to her home, well more like back to her sister._

 _Zeref told her that it would be best for her not to go but Irene left in hopes of seeing her sister again._

 _All hope left her when she returned to the rosemary village. To her horror she saw that the village and her home had been burned down. She saw that all the parents had all been slaughter, including her very own. Most of all she saw a piece of Erza's dress torn and had some blood on it._

 _In her life the only person Irene had ever held dear was Erza and now nothing could assure her that everything would get better._

 _All hope had left her and Irene only had hatred for Fiore for allowing greedy wizards to fight for more power and ruin other people's lives. Irene went to look for Zeref and requested to be his student in which he gladly agreed to her request._

 **Present Day**

Irene was in a dark cave sitting on a large boulder.

There were many things that she longed for but at the same time she knew that fate would never allow it. What she longed for was love, acceptance and a family. The acceptance she longed for was created since she was a child. She had been rejected by her parents when they learned that she could magic. She also had a little sister but their parents didn't want Irene to be around her little sister out of fear that their second child would be cursed.

Irene looked down at her scar and frowned at it then she lowered her head.

"Erza…."

 **AN: Well there is the introduction. I will add more when I get the chance.**


	2. New Mother

Irene arrived to a large dark castle.

It was her home that she lived in since she was feared everywhere else in all of Earthland so she figured to live away, however she wasn't alone.

"Welcome back, Irene."

Irene looked ahead to see her lover, Severhyst who was coming down from the stairs.

He was a tall man with dark tanned skin and had a long mane of black hair that hung to his legs. He wore black gloves that covered his claws and went up to his shoulders. He wore black pants and black boots. He had more than one eye color his left eye was a golden yellow while his right eye was fiery amber. He had large black bat wings that had large claws and he had a large black tail.

Irene and Severhyst had met each other a couple of years back and Irene learned rather quickly that Severhyst wasn't a human or a demon but he still hated both. In fact he hated his own bloodline and that was why he lived alone, well until he told Irene that they have a lot of things in common so they should just live together.

It wasn't long after they moved into the castle that Irene picked up the fact that Severhyst had a romantic feeling about her. How she figured that out was moving a mirror out of her room only for Severhyst to put it back because he enjoyed watching her sleep.

They both went to a room that had a large love seat and a fireplace.

Severhyst went to Irene and hugged her from behind.

"Irene….:

Irene smiled.

"Yes dear?"

"I noticed that you have been down lately, what's wrong?"

Irene looked at the fire.

"It's just that every time I look at the fireplace I just can't help but think about my late younger sister Erza."

Severhyst nodded then buried his face into Irene's neck while Irene went on.

"If only I could see her face again. See her smile just one more time."

"It's clear to me that you really loved her."

Irene smiled.

"I did, she was the only family that cared for me and wasn't afraid of me for knowing how to use magic."

Severhyst nodded. He knew very well about Irene's childhood and when he learned about it he was in shock.

"So what's your plan now?"

Irene looked at him.

"I want to have someone to protect and hold dear. I don't want them to grow up in fear like we were as children."

He just let her go then stared at her.

"You…want to become a mother?"

Irene smiled.

"Yes. Will you assist me?"

Severhyst was nervous.

"I would but there's a problem."

"What is it?"

"I'm not a human or a demon. If you and I were to have a child together, the offspring will be hybrids and you'll be having a multiple birth."

Irene just looked at her stomach then placed a hand on it and smiled.

"If that means to become a mother that I craved for then that is what I want."

Severhyst nodded then they went right to it.

 **Time skip a few months later**

Severhyst and Irene were both together in a large bedroom. Severhyst was cradling Irene in his arms with one of his wings holding her up while his other wing covered her. It was winter time so the weather wasn't friendly for Irene's contractions.

Irene whimpered and cried as she was pushing their children out. She was glad that Severhyst had warned her before she got pregnant that they would have more than one child but she figured that they would either have twins or maybe triplets. The pain however was the same so she didn't know how many she having or what she was having. She personally didn't care; all she wanted was to be a mother that truly loved her children.

"How much….more…"

"You're doing perfectly fine. They're almost out."

She looked at him.

"How many do we have so far?"

He smiled as he placed his free hand on her stomach.

"You're giving birth to the last one."

With one more push a baby cry was heard and Severhyst gently laid Irene onto the bed. Irene watched as he picked up their children. Her eyes widened in shock when she five children in his arms.

"Irene, we had four boys and one girl."

Irene was surprised then she smiled.

"Let me see them."

He placed each child onto Irene's torso and their daughter right next to her head. Irene smiled then had tears streaming down her cheeks.

"They're all perfect."

A few days later Irene was able to walk again and she had all five of her children with her and looked up at the sky.

"Erza, you just became an aunt for five children. You have four nephews and a niece. Their names are Odjin, Valto, Iroux, Nyxeon and Symtrix. I already know that as they get older Symtrix will look just like you."

Irene then had tears forming down her face.

"You're the one that named Symtrix, I wish you were here to meet them. I never wanted to leave you alone. If I hadn't left, maybe you would have still been alive."

After that Irene picked up the large basket that all of her newborn children were in then went into the castle.

 **AN: There is another chapter and I will update when I can!**


End file.
